Hielo
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Te ofreceré hoy comenzar, con una noche larga y dos copas de cristal. / Naruto y Hinata {Naruhina} [Drabble]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni la canción en la que está inspirado esto.

**Pareja: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**Advertencia: ** vez un poco de OC por parte de Hinata.

* * *

><p><span><strong>H<strong>i**e**l**o**

* * *

><p><em>ESCRITO POR: Nagisa Del Mar.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Te ofreceré hoy comenzar, con una noche larga y dos copas de cristal._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Quién soy yo para decírtelo?

**Todavía no me atrevo.**

Haces que yo sienta miedo.

**Con tu, voz…**

Una persona normal:

_Me gusta desde hace un mes, es tiempo de decírselo._

Yo:

_Día 377 y aún lo miro desde los arbustos. Le hablaré, algún día._

Pues… ¿Quién soy yo para decírselo? Me da miedo, aún no me atrevo; soy muy cobarde. Él hace que sienta mucho miedo, con solo escuchar su voz, los nervios se apoderan de mí y empiezo a temblar…

Soy aquella chica tímida típica de las novelas.

¿Quién soy yo para contártelo?

**Todo el mundo va deprisa.**

Me conforma tu sonrisa.

**Óyelo, óyelo…**

_¿Quién soy yo para contártelo?_

Doblé la esquina y choqué contra alguien, haciendo que todos los libros que llevaba conmigo se cayeran al suelo. Casi grito al verlos en el suelo, y levanté la mirada para encarar al tipo que se haya atrevido a meterse con mis libros.

Abrí y cerré la boca.

—¡Perdón, no te vi! Te ayudo a recoger los libros…

'_Nunca me ves'._

Se agachó y empezó a agarrar mis libros, yo me agaché junto a él, y lo ayudé a recoger. Cuando me entregó los libros, sonrío.

En ese momento, todo el mundo iba deprisa, mientras que ambos íbamos tan lento…

Me conformo con tu sonrisa.

Entre tanto miedo.

**Me dispongo a continuar.**

A romper el hielo.

**Con la clásica verdad.**

Al entrar al salón, vi que estaba sentado solo, haciendo algo en su cuaderno. Era mi oportunidad. Tomé aire, pasé saliva y jugué con mis manos, hasta que me decidí.

Di un paso al frente, otro más, y otro más; sin darme cuenta, ya caminaba hacia él. Entre tanto miedo, no paré, en cambio, seguí caminando, cada vez más nerviosa y con más miedo.

Pero no me rendiría.

Llegué a su lado, me paré frente a él. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, alzó la mirada de su cuaderno, y me examinó. Tragué grueso, suspiré, y dije al fin:

—¡Me gustas!

Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, con miedo.

—Eh… ¿Gracias?

Ese fue el momento en que rompió el hielo con la clásica verdad.

Porque esta vez, quiero ceder.

**Voy a atraparte para mí.**

Te ofreceré, hoy comenzar.

**Con una noche larga y dos copas de cristal.**

—No te gusto, ¿verdad?

—No, perdona…

—No me importa—cerré los ojos, y luego de unos segundos los volví a abrir—. Voy a atraparte para mí. No me rendiré, te conquistaré, Naruto-kun.

Y le ofrecí comenzar, con una noche larga y dos copas de cristal como compañía.

Ves azul, contra la luz.

**Tu reflejo ya es añejo**.

Y desesperas al espejo.

**Siento, yo.**

**D**o**s **s**e**m**a**n**a**s **d**e**s**p**u**é**s:**

—Agh, cada que intento mirar el sol mi visión se pone borrosa.

—La luz es muy potente, Naruto-kun. Nunca podrás observarlo sin que te pase eso.

—Hm—se encogió de hombros—. Creo que tienes razón, Hinata.

—Sí.

—Pero…

—¿Pero, qué? —pregunté.

—¿Cómo es que puedo mirarte a ti?*

Entre el desvelo.

**Me entretiene tu atención.**

Contra mi anhelos.

**Tú cambias de dirección.**

Estaba echada en mi cama, con mi celular entre manos. Me desvelaría toda la noche si es necesario, pero no dejaría mi celular a un lado.

¿Por qué? Porque me entretiene su atención. La única atención que me han dado.

**Y**o**: **Tendrías que irte a dormir, no te podrás levantar mañana.

**É**l**: **Pero no quiero…

**Y**o**: **Es por tu bien.

Y contra mis anhelos, él cambió de dirección, desilusionándome.

**É**l**: **Creo que tienes razón. Hasta mañana, Hinata.

**Y**o**: **Hasta mañana, Naruto-kun…

Porque esta vez, quiero ceder.

**Voy a atraparte para mí.**

Te ofreceré, hoy comenzar.

**Con una noche larga y dos copas de cristal.**

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me atraparías?

No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo lograste. Ahora sí puedo aceptar tu oferta.

Porque esta vez, quiero ceder.

**Voy a atraparte para mí.**

Te ofreceré, hoy comenzar.

**Con una noche larga y dos copas de cristal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

*Naruto dice eso, porque 'Hinata' significa 'lugar soleado', o algo así :v

Espero les haya gustado :3 Fue cortito y así, pero estos días estoy publicando muchos Fics cortitos xd Ah, por cierto, tal vez me haya quedado un poco OC con Hinata :v

**INSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN 'Hielo' de Valgur.**

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
><strong>**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
><strong>**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

P.D: Me he dado cuenta que estoy mucho con los títulos que comienzan con 'H' estos días xd


End file.
